inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Cartwright
Jay Cartwright is a student at Rudge Park Comprehensive. Jay is the youngest of the group. He is the least socially acceptable of the group and by far the least kindest, being rude, arrogant and abrasive, but he has deeper feelings than a first glance would suggest. Jay believes he is the most sexually experienced out of the group, but is really the least sexually experienced and the worst at impressing girls. By Series 3 he drives on a provisional licence, but Simon still takes leadership when it comes to travelling. He often makes large claims, only to rarely deliver. Characterization Personality Jay tends to lie, either about some form of sexual encounter or something to improve his social status, this backfires as only Neil tends to believe him. He deludes himself by assuming good knowledge of sex equals a higher ranking in social status, even though it only makes the people around despise him that much more. The fact that he has never engaged in any form of sexual activity causes him to feel insecure and therefore relies heavily on pornography to inform him about sex, giving him a very false idea about both women and sex, making hims sometimes come across as both a sex pest and misogynistic. He is obsessed with the idea of sex, he constantly tries bizarre forms of masturbation that he often ends up getting caught at an awkward moment, such as claiming when he supposidly fingered a girl when he was twelve, she proceeded to deficate all over his arm. He mocks his friends at every opportunity despite the fact he's unlikely too make new ones should he go too far, he has themes of sorts when he insults his friends, Will: his posh personality and good-looking mother, Simon: his hair and obsession over Carli, and Neil: his dad's "homosexuality" and him being an idiot, even though Jay takes pride in the fact he can't count to 100 at the age of 18. Jay is also shown to be quite arrogant when he thinks he can get more girls than his friends as he posses himself as the most sexually experienced person of the group when in actuality he's the least sexually experienced. This fact plauges him as all three of his other friends have had sexual encounters with extremley popular and beautiful girls, causing him to claim that he has engaged in sex with pornstars, in three ways and other things. He has also been shown to be socially awkward around people besides his friends with a habit of allowing his other friends to engage in conversation such as asking to be invited to Louise Graham's party. He is extremely unpopular with women as his abrasive and cocky nature causes him to say the wrong things all the time damaging both his own and his friends reputations. He also is the least reliable of the group as his mix of idiocy and sexual desire causes him to make almost any situation bad, such as ejaculation in a pensioners room whilst he and his friend volunteer to work there for the Duke of Edinburgh awards or throwing a child into a pool whilst on holiday. Appearance Jay is average in build and height, with straight hair and blond highlights in his hair, and smiles that can single him out as trouble. It may be this appearance which adds to his desire to be noticed. He has a Cockney/Essex accent, with Will pointing out that Jay's belief that an area was 'quality' when it was as a known chav hole, using his accent as a basis for his belief to confirm the rumours of the area. In terms of uniform he is very rarely seen in a jumper and never in a blazer. Jay walks with a swagger, stemmed from his belief of easy skills with the 'clunge'. 'Relationships' Friendships Neil Sutherland: '''Neil is the only one of the boys gullible enough to believe Jay's lies, causing Jay to see Neil as his best friend. He frequently uses Neil as his wingman when going after girls. He often peer pressures Neil into assisting him with his main activities. Neil's low wit and poor intelligence does annoy Jay at certain moments, but is the fastest of the group for forgiving him. In 'The Camping Trip' when Neil reveals he had lost his virginity, Jay mentions how he knew Neil would be the first of the boys to do so. Neil often shows the most sympathy for Jay when he is upset or distressed. '''Simon Cooper: Jay and Simon had known each other since they were children. Jay and Simon have the worst friendship and respect to each other. Jay's self-centred, unkind and rude personality effects Simon the most as they regularly lead to his main downfalls.The two clash constantly, with Jays bragging and Simon's sexual frustration being a focal point in their relationship. Whilst in Malia, Jay and Simon get into a fight and split. They patch up shortly before the boat party. Jay shows a softer side around Simon, agreeing to go with him to hearten Will, Jay announces he was hoped the two of them could start their own business together. Will McKenzie: Jay and Will have an on and off friendship, always having their ups and downs. Jay shows a dislike to Will when he first met him. But despite that, the two hang around each other for the sole reason that they are all they have got. Whenever Jay tries to bring down Will, Will retorts with dry humour. Jay's dislike of Will at times gets to the point where he tries to get Will into trouble, such as hiring a stripper for Will's birthday, jeopardising Will at the Duke of Edinburgh awards and causing vandalism in Will's neighbourhood, which Mr. Gilbert and a neighbour both trace back to Will. However, Jay does show care and remorse for Will such as in series 1 episode 4, he and Simon come round to his house, knowing he was sore about Charlotte breaking up with him and in the Inbetweeners 2 when they are stranded in the desert, Jay apologizes for everything he ever did or said to him and claims Will has been a great friend, they are the first to hold hands. Romance Chloe: 'Chloe was presumably Jay's first love. After getting with her, Jay starts to act less vulgar, even around his friends and his dad. The relationship was tarnishes when Jay's father tells him to keep tabs on her making sure she wasn't cheating on him. Jay begins to send her messages constantly, which overwhelms Chloe to the point she realises Jay is too needy. Mr. Gilbert also notes "she can't be too keen" when he confiscates Jay's phone, he points out the phone "didn't buzz once". After Chloe dumps Jay, he breaks down and reverts to his compulsive lying self to cope with grief. In series three, Will brings her up and Jay winces, hinting that he still hadn't gotten over her yet. '''Jane: '''Originally, Jay was put off by Jane's overweightness, but after a while, he begins to see her in a different light. When the boys and girls go out skinny-dipping, two men make fun of Jane's weight. Jay, having just been threatened by James earlier, wimps out. This upsets Jane, giving him the cold shoulder, but soon forgives him. After Jay and Jane officially become a couple, Jay shows a more chivalrous side, chastising Neil for mentioning her size and swiping Simon's hospital pillow for her to sit on. In the second film, it revealed that Jane dumped him, despite Jay stating that he no longer thought about her during his text to Neil. Jay begins a gap year to Australia so he can find Jane and get her back. He mentions this to Simon at the campfire. The next day, Jay begins his search at Splash Planet where he is told by a employee of Splash Planet that Jane is no longer working in the water park and now works in a farm in the Outback. After getting the address from Lucy, Jay, Simon and Neil search for Jane and is later joined by Will soon after. After getting stranded in the Outback, Jay is rescued by Jane and her boss. Jay apologizes about getting her a Wii-Fit and attempts to get her back and ask her to marry him, despite her pleased and honored by his effort of finding her, she does not take him back. Family '''Terry Cartwright (Father): ' Jay fears his dad, who in turn, constantly insults, contradicts and undermines his son, any of Jay's attempts to stand up for him self is discarded as an womanly hissy fits and ignored. Terry either doesn't know or doesn't care how damaging he is for his son, he seems merciless when it comes to insulting Jay and is probably why Jay acts the way he does, Jay, although afraid of him, seems desperate to earn some form of approval from his dad. '''Mrs Cartwright (Mother): '''Having walked in on Jay masturbating on more than one occasion, she is not phased by Jay's behaviour. Also she is shown to stick up for him against his Dad's bullying. '''Benji the Dog: '''Jay likes Benji the Dog, although he does have a tendency, if Benji interrupts him at an opportune moment, say, while masturbating, to swear very loudly at him and move him of the room. That said, he does display genuine affection to Benji on a number of occasions. '''Jay's Sister Jay's younger sister made brief appearances at the beginning of the first movie, but her personality is unknown. Uncle Bryan : Bryan is Jay's Uncle who resides in Australia. He appears in the second film, where Jay spends a year living with him. Bryan's personality is similar to Jay's Dad's. It is shown as he mocks Jay's tiny penis and reveals to Neil that all the things that Jay has texted to him was a complete lie. However Bryan has been shown to stick up for Jay when he told Terry he presumed that he taught Jay how to fight like a girl which causes Terry and Bryan to brawl it out. Michelle (Cousin) : Neil mentions that he fingered Jay's cousin; Michelle. 'Character History' Series 1 In his first appearance, Jay is seen bragging about his latest imaginary conquest, only to stop when Mark Donovan glares at him. He takes an instant dislike to Will, which is only made worse when Will grasses all of his classmates. Presumably the only reason he lets Will hang out with him is because of his mother. In "Caravan Club" the boys question Jay's stories about Caravan Club secretly being a sex club. Jay invites them to prove himself right and sets Simon up with Becky, one of the caravan owner's daughters. He almost got away with his lies until Simon exposed himself to Becky. On the ride home, Neil reveals that he had a mutual masturbation session with a red-haired punk girl in Simon's car, which Jay eagerly uses as evidence that he wasn't lying. Further evidence maybe that, the punk girl had earlier offered to have sex with Will, Jay just picked out the wrong girl for Simon. At the end of the first series, he opens up to Big John, admitting that many of his stories are somewhat exaggerated because he is worried that people don't notice him, and that he is afraid of being ignored. Series 2 In "Field Trip" Jay and Neil travel to Swanage in the hopes of finding a housewife that supposedly gives blowjobs to schoolboys. Since Jay was absolutely committed to this rumour, it may be possible that it wasn't a lie. Jay is later recruited into Will's Duke of Edinburgh scheme where the boys have to do volunteer work at an old folk's home. Jay spends the entire time masturbating over articles and pictures in womens magazines he finds laying around the home. This would backfire on him, when having run out of available magazines, he was caught tugging himself off to a photo of a young lady in a bathing suit from the 1940s, by the now old woman from the picture, startling him so bad he ejaculated all over his hand. Her son then mistakenly shook hands with Jay, "He did that looking at me" the old lady proudly tells her son and thus Jay's perfect job at the home is over ( "I'm getting paid to wank") and he and the other inbetweeners are kicked off the DoE awards scheme. In the final episode of the second series "End of Term", Jay finally gets a girlfriend called Chloe and he is more interested in her than for just sex; he genuinely has feelings for her. Following his dad's advice he begins texting her and messaging her over the Internet frequently, and this leads her to dump him at the end of the episode, citing that he is too sensitive and needy for her. Jay attempts to twist this into him dumping her when the rest of the gang find him crying, but as per usual, they don't believe him. Series 3 In series 3 we can see Jay can now drive (albeit incredibly carelessly, confusing whose right of way it is, and only on a provisional license), calling his red Nissan Micra 'The Mingemobile'. He is very confident in his own abilities, although none of his friends believe any of his outlandish claims. We see in Series 3, Episode 5 ('Home Alone') that Jay has a dog called Benji who is mixed breed terrier, who was eventually put down in the same episode. Jay claims that he has played for West Ham and always wears football shirts. Jay also likes motorbikes although in Series 3, Episode 3 ('Will's Dillema), Neil gets a new motorbike and because Neil broke his wrist, Jay had to ride it and crashes. In the final episode of Series 3, it is briefly touched upon that Jay was sexually abused as a child by his neighbour - and Jay's Dad reveals (in a text) that Jay went to see a psychologist when he was younger. Film In the feature film, Jay's grandfather passes away leaving him a large inheritence. Jay decides to spend his newfound wealth on a 'mental lads holiday' for him and his three friends: Neil, Simon, and Will (it is stated in the film that everyone's parents pitched money in as well). The holiday gets off to a bad start when the boys discover that Neil has booked them into a 1 star hotel. Jay, however, is still optimistic and later that night sets off to find some ' holiday clunge'. Jay is pleasantly surprised when an attractive woman starts flirting with him and tells him to wait for her at a bar. In the bar four girls walk in and Jay begins talking to a girl, whose name is Jane. The pair have some kind of connection, but Jay is put off by Jane's weight and the fact that there is a "better" looking girl outside. It turns out, however, that the attractive girl only flirted with Jay so he would go to the bar. Feeling rejected, Jay goes off alone for the night. The other boys find him the next morning, passed out in an ant's nest. Jay goes with the other boys to another hotel where the four girls are staying, although Jay has no intention of meeting with Jane. Instead he tries to show off to some girls at the poolside, but is publicly humilitated when a child pushes him into the pool and then pulls down his shorts, and makes fun of the "so small" size. After this humiliation, Jay throws the child into the pool, nearly drowning him. He gets the boys thrown out of the hotel, and Simon does not get to purchase his Party Boat tickets. Jay gets frustrated over Simon's obsession with Carli and the two have a fight of sorts in the street. Jay storms off after this, taking Neil with him. Jay becomes determined to have a better time than Simon, so he and Neil head to a bar to pick up some girls; however they have accidentally made their way into an exotic bar. They are mocked for this by obnoxious holiday rep James, who aggressively threatens Jay. Jay leaves in tears and he and Neil head back to the bar were they first met the four girls. They find Simon and Will there and Jay uncharacteristically apologises to Simon. They then meet the girls again, and Jay realizes how much he likes Jane. The groups decide to indulge in some skinny dipping. Jay and Jane are about to kiss when Jay notices people laughing at Jane, and all the while Jay does nothing to come to her defence. Jane realizes Jay is embarrassed to be with her and storms off, leaving Jay confused and upset. The boys decide to spend the night drinking away their sorrows, and back at the hotel Jay gets quite upset when he learns Will and Simon are going to university when they get back home. The next morning Jay reveals to Simon that he bought tickets to the boat party the previous night, but he had torn them up in a fit of rage after his fight with Simon. The friends go to find their own individual girls. Jay apologises to Jane for his behaviour; she gives him a blowjob in the ship's toilets for his apology, leaving Jay stunned because this is the first sexual experience he has encountered. The pair bump into James, who makes fun of Jane's weight, but Jay gets revenge by giving a him euro bill to snort coke with that has spent some time in Jay's ass crack. Jay spends the rest of the holiday enjoying himself with Jane, before returning home ready to start the next part of his life. Second Film Jane has broken up with Jay since the events of the first film. Like Will, Simon and Neil, he has gone his separate way. While Will and Simon went to study at university and Neil began work, Jay decided to take a gap year to go travelling. 6-7 months later he sends a text to Neil revealing he is now in Australia and claiming he has had a very successful DJ career in a night club, lives in a luxurious mansion with many attractive women living there, that regularly have oral and vaginal sex with him. He also claims that he beats up Koala bears for a living. Will, Simon and shockingly Neil find his claims hard to believe, but due to them not enjoying their lives at University and work, they decide to go visit him and spend their Easter holidays in Australia (hoping his strong claims were true for once). When they arrive they discover that Jay does work in a night club, but is only the toilet attendant. Will runs into an old friend Katie from his old school, who is taking a gap year and part of a travelling group. She invites Will, Jay, Simon and Neil to join them in their youth camping trip to Byron bay, which they accept. Will, Simon and Neil also discover that he has really been living in a tent, outside of his Uncle's house. Jay was also fired from the night club when he pretended to be the owner of the club in front of his boss. Jay's uncle is very abusive towards Jay and humiliates him in front of Will, Simon and Neil when they first arrive. Jay begins to insist that they should go to a water park called "Splash Planet" when they arrive at the youth hostel. Simon also asks Jay is he could use his computer to break up with Lucy via Skype. When Simon logs on, he sees a photo of Jane wearing a "Splash Planet" uniform on Jay's computer. Simon is the first to discover why Jay is really in Australia and so insistent of them visiting "Splash Planet", but doesn't tell the others. The next morning, they travel in Jay's car to Byron Bay by following the campers coach. Jay does drive disturbingly close to the tour bus and due to it's sexual decoration, it disturbs Katie and the other travellers. When they arrive at the youth hostel, to the delight of Jay, Katie reveals that tomorrow they will be going to "Splash Planet". When they arrive, Simon agrees to go round with Jay to help him find Jane, while Will goes off with Katie and her friends and Neil goes to visit the dolphins. Simon asks Jay why he is so desperate in getting back together with Jane, he reveals that he got Jane a Wii-fit, which resulted in Jane becoming offended (due to her being overweight) a therefore, she broke up with him. Jay claims that he regrets what he had done and that life hasn't been the same since she left. Simon, touched by Jay's claims, fully agrees that he will help him get back together with Jane. They find a children's ride, which went round the whole park, Jay believes this ride will easily help him find Jane. However, before entering the ride, Jay makes Simon seem like a paedophile by claiming to the attendant that he was one when Simon insisted that he "loves children" and pushing him onto a little boy. While Simon is attacked by the little boy's father, Jay runs off and continues his search for Jane. Jay finds a member of staff and asks where Jane is, she reveals that Jane quit her job at the water park months ago and that she is unaware of where she moved to. Jay, extremely upset and distressed by this, leaves the park. When the park was closed down after the incident with the dolphin and the water slide, Will, Simon and Neil find Jay in the car park, extremely depressed. Jay reveals to Will and Neil that he only took a gap year and came to Australia to find Jane. Simon reveals that due to him and Lucy becoming engaged, she asked to Jane to become their made of honour at their wedding and therefore she would know where Jane is. Lucy tells Simon via Skype that Jane is working on a stud farm in the remote settlement of Birdsville. Simon and Neil agree to go with Jay, but Will, angry by discovering why Jay was even in Australia in the first place and by the fact that Jay couldn't accept that he had been dumped just like he and Neil had been, decides to stay with Katie. While driving through the Birdsville desert searching every farm for Jane, Will finds them and apologises to them for what he had said back at Byron Bay. They all reconcile and continue the search for Jane. Mid-way down the desert, Jay's car runs out of fuel and they all become stranded in the desert without any water. All of them soon become very dehydrated and believe they will soon die. Jay feels responsible for this and apologises to them all for dragging them out to Australia. Jay then apologises to Will for everything he ever did or said to him and claims Will has been a great friend. All four of them hold hands and close their eyes believing they are soon to be dead. Moments later, Jane and her co-workers find them and reveal that they had only been stranded for two hours. Jay apologises to Jane for buying her a Wii-fit and begs her to get back together with him. Jane is touched by how far Jay came and how much he sacrificed to find her, although she is touched by this gesture, she does not take him back. After being rescued, they are all taken back to Jay's uncle's house. Jay finally shows some backbone by slapping his uncle when he makes fun of Jane's weight, resulting in a fight between his uncle and father. Jay agrees to spend the rest of his Easter holiday with Will, Simon and Neil in Vietnam. In the credits scenes Jay is having an enjoyable experience in Vietnam with the others. When he returns to Britain, he is greeted kindly by his mother, but is made fun of by his father due to his new hairstyle that he acquired while being in Vietnam. Gallery jay3.jpg jay2-510.jpg tv_inbetweeners_3_jay_2 (1).jpg 332795.jpg Trivia *Jay and his parents are members of a Caravan Club. *Jay's father always contradicts Jays lies e.g Jay having a large penis - "Its the size of a McDonalds chip!" Simon getting one Valentines Day card - "Well that's one more than Jays ever got" *He is best friends with Neil, possibly because Neil tends to believe Jay's stories. *He seems to mock the group the most (always calling Will 'Briefcase'; and constantly making jokes about Simon). *His oldest friend is Simon as referenced in the Christmas Prom episode in which Simon says, "I've known you for 10 years..." implying the boys met in their early years of school. *It is suggested in the final episode of Series 3 that Jay was molested as a child when Neil talks about Jay playing a game with his "weird neighbour who moved away" in his neighbours shed, to which Jay nervously denies. *In "Will's Dilemma" he claims he received his first blowjob from his cleaner aged 10. Will asked him: "Who was your cleaner, Gary Glitter?" *In "The Fashion Show" he desperately wants to model on the catwalk and dresses up in various ridiculous outfits and Simon tells him he looks like Pat Butcher from EastEnders when he turns up wearing looped earrings. External Links * Jay Cartwright on the official E4 Inbetweeners site Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Inbetweeners Category:Male Characters Category:Cartwright Family